Botanical classification: Rhododendron hybrida cultivar Christine Magic.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Azalea, botanically known as Rhododendron hybrida, an evergreen greenhouse-forcing type, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Christine Magicxe2x80x99.
The new Azalea is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Rhododendron hybrida cultivar Christine Matton, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,693. The new Azalea was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Moerbeke, Belgium in March, 1998. The selection of this plant was based on its unique flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Azalea by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Moerbeke, Belgium since November, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Azalea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Azalea has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Christine Magicxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Christine Magicxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Vigorous and dense plants that are very freely branching.
2. Uniform, upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
3. Very dark green shiny foliage.
4. Numerous and showy double red and light pink bi-colored flowers.
5. Long flowering period; plants stay in flower for more than three weeks.
Plants of the new Azalea are most similar to plants of the parent, the cultivar Christine Matton. Plants of the new Azalea differ primarily from plants of the cultivar Christine Matton in flower coloration as flowers of xe2x80x98Christine Mattonxe2x80x99 are salmon pink in color.